Rexy (Tyrannosaurus Rex)
The Tyrannosaurus rex of the film version of Jurassic Park is nicknamed Roberta in Phil Tippett's storyboards for the first film 1, but most fans call her by her novel and Jurassic Park: The Game nickname Rexy/Rexie. She is a female Tyrannosaurus that appears in Jurassic Park, Jurassic World, and Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. She is known for participating in several incidents on Isla Nublar and for saving the major human participants involved in these incidents from other dangerous creatures, although inadvertently. This makes her role something of an anti-hero in the films. Behavioral characteristics This T. rex is the largest carnivore living on Isla Nublar and, as such, grew into a fearless, bold, and domineering beast who walks the line between heroine and villainess, largely motivated by two goals: keep intruders off her territory, and eat any prey she finds there. Even in old age, she was still relentless, launching herself at the Indominus rex the moment she had seen it. In many circumstances, her own hunger and hostility was indirectly helpful to others, such as her feeding on raptors chasing Alan, Ellie, Lex and Tim and indirectly saving them. Additonally, her brawn and ferocity was partnered with a good dose of intelligence as she checked her fence to see if it was working. She also knew not to attack Blue during the battle with the Indominus, and afterwards, spared her because she was too tired to fight as well as acknowledging the smaller theropod's help. Jurassic World Blue (Chapter 2) Rexy first appeared in chapter 2 of the canon vr, Jurassic World Blue. While Blue and Baryonyx prepare to battle, Rexy arrived seeing some intruders in her hunting ground. She roars at the two smaller theropods before the Baryonyx attacks. It was rammed by her massive head, causing it to get knocked out. Blue attacks Rexy slashing her, Rexy had no choice but to throw her to the ground. The Tyrannosaurus rex roars at Blue, possibly telling her, she doesn't want to fight her. Several helicopters flew over them and Rexy ran for cover never to be seen again... Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Three years after the destruction of Jurassic World, Rexy appears at the former theme park after having sensed a disturbance in her territory. According to DPG Rexy was seen hunting a herd of Parasaurolophus and a flock of Gallimimus in the forest later she stumbles across a Suchomimus who has a bumblefoot. A group of men have entered the lagoon in an attempt to retrieve a DNA sample from the Indominus Rex skeleton lying at the bottom. She ambushes a worker in a yellow raincoat who is controlling the gate to the exhibit with a remote. As she is chasing him towards a helicopter, she steps on the remote which stops the gate from closing all the way, allowing the Mosasaurus to escape into the ocean. She then tries to pull the helicopter down by the ladder, but the ladder breaks and she is left holding a piece of it as the chopper flies away. She roars in anger just as the Mosasaurus leaps from the ocean, grabbing the man in the yellow rain coat who is still clinging to what was left of the ladder. The rest of the men get away with the I-Rex sample. The next time Rexy appears is when Owen, Claire and Franklin are fleeing from the erupting volcano after being left to die by the mercenaries. The group finds a Gyrosphere but before Owen gets in, a Carnotaurus appears. Just as it is about to lunge at Owen, Rexy lunges and throws the Carnotaurus down, roaring triumphantly as the volcano erupts behind her. She then runs off, fleeing with the rest of the dinosaurs. After escaping the gyrosphere underwater, Owen, Claire and Franklin briefly see Rexy being carried onto the ship along with several other dinosaurs, including Blue. The trio sneak on board as the ship is leaving and locate Blue, who will need a blood transfusion to survive after being shot in a recent confrontation. Claire and Owen sneak into the cage holding the sedated Rexy to take her blood, as she is the most similar animal on board to Blue and therefore the safest bet to donate blood. Rexy is asleep, however she moves her head making retrieving her blood difficult. Claire has to climb on her back to reach the vein. During the process, some workers notice the door to Rexy’s cage is open, and shuts it, trapping Owen and Claire inside with her. Moments later Rexy wakes up and begins thrashing around. Claire manages to slip through the bars on the top of the cage and opens the door to free Owen. Rexy is still thrashing about however, and Owen is trapped. He leaps through Rexy’s mouth seconds before her jaws snap shut, and they lock her in, leaving her roaring angrily and trying to escape. Luckily Claire managed to get the blood out and they are able to save Blue. Later, Owen and Claire are captured, and Rexy is seen being ushered into a holding pen barely big enough for her to stand. She is fed a goat on the way to the basement of the Lockwood mansion where all the dinosaurs are being held in preparation for auction. Owen unleashes a Stygimoloch to the Auction room during the showing of the Indoraptor and Rexy never makes it to auction. She is presumably still in her cage during the fight with the Indoraptor in the mansion. Later Claire lets all the dinosaurs out of their cages to free them from the poisonous gas. She later refuses to open the doors leading outside, however, dooming the animals to die. However, just as it seems that all the dinosaurs will be killed, the doors begin to open. Maisie explains that she felt compelled to free them because she feels a kinship to them as they are also clones. The dinosaurs rush to freedom, escaping into the wild. Mills is seen barely dodging the stampede with the indominous sample. Rexy was actually heard trying to hunt a Stegosaurus. Just as he thinks he is safe, a Carnotaurus appears. However, Rexy, the last to emerge knocks it out of the way and devours Mills before stomping off into the forest, crushing the Indominus sample as she leaves. Rexy is then seen breaking into a zoo exhibit and roaring at a male lion as Ian Malcolm is heard in voice over condoning the serious of events that have lead to dinosaurs being set loose on the mainland. Gallery Smurf Rex.png Mrs. Nesbitt (T.rex) 23we.png Mrs. Nesbitt (T.rex) 23.png Mrs. Nesbitt (T.rex).png T.rexs.png Rexy.png 4 animals.png Caracharodontosaurus's tooth.png Sue and dill.png Male T.rex mating Female.png Category:Female Category:Dinosaurs Category:Heroes Category:Formerly Characters